Hide and Catch
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: A plan of seduction. One she didn't like at all. Her fangs peeking out from her lips, which were pulled into a snarl. She didn't like being a slut. AU
1. Mission?

**Buttercup's POV**

A loud, annoying beeping woke me up. Stupid alarm clock. I smashed the thing into pieces. "Buttercup!" Blossom yelled and stomped into my room.

"Knock much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Buttercup, when will you stop killing every alarm clock you get?" She asked, glaring at the broken pieces of clock.

"When hell freezes over." I mumbled.

"Just get dressed and come downstairs. Bubbles' making breakfast." She sighed and rubbed her nose. She walked out of my room and went to help Bubbles, like usual.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed. I'm definatly not a morning person. I opened a brown box that was laying on the floor. We moved in 4 years ago, but I never fully unpacked. I riffled through some green and black clothes and pulled out a baggy, green shirt and black, baggy pants. I tied the neon green shoelaces on my black nikes. I brushed my teeth, but I couldn't help but to stare into my reflection. Sharp white fangs peeked out from my lips. I'm still not used to having them. I'm not a vampire, but I'm not sure what I am.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. Blaze was sniffing the bacon on her plate with hungry eyes. She wore a dark purple shirt and baggy, black jeans. She's our youngest sister, a year younger than Bubbles. Her eyes were a deep violet and had gold, glowing flecks. Her hair was funny. Everyday, it had a different style, even when she didn't mess with it. Her brown and black hair was curly today ending a little bit above her midback. She's a weird tomboy and my closest sister. She just acts cold and disant around everyone else, making them call her a emo anti-social. Bad idea, because she's a Djinn. She will kick your ass without remorse.

Bubbles flipped golden-brown pancakes onto little glass plates. She's the sweet, nice one. She had her curly blonde hair in ponytails that stopped at her butt. Her icy blue eyes glittered kindly, not a single sign of unhappiness. She wore a light blue halter top with a white skirt with ribbons at the bottom. Her baby blue wings stuck out. She forgot to hide them again. Yeah, she's a fairy, even though Blaze and I still think she should be an angel. Being a fairy can be hard for her. Everyone thinks she's easy bait to tease and fuck with. In a million years will that happen.

Blossom buttered the pancakes and drizzeled them in syrup. She's the leader of us, being the witch. No, she doesn't wear a pointy witch hat. She had her knee-long, straight, orange hair in a high ponytail with a small red bow on top. She wore a pink, ruffled shirt and a white jean skirt with white leggings. Her pale pink eyes were glaring at the pancakes. She may be smart, but when it comes to her potions, spells, and cooking you've got hell. The pancakes had soaked up all the butter and syrup looking big and bloated. She's a perfectionist, but she's got a bunch of flaws herself. She realized that, but she kept her arrogant stance.

"Sit down, Butterfly! We got bacon!" Blaze said.

"We might not have pancakes if Blossom keeps drowning them in syrup." I sat down with a smirk.

"I need to practice my potions." Blossom murmured, completely involed in the 'art' of 'potions'.

"Good morning, my children!" Mom chirped as she walked into the room. I couldn't help, but to laugh a bit. Mom was really funny and cool, if you get to know her. She had long yellow hair with a touch of black hair here and there. Her eyes were pink and purple, always sparkling. She had on an over-sized baseballl t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She always wore these little white bunny slippers around the house. She never told us what monster she was, but I bet its awesome. We never knew who our Dad was, but we didn't want to upset Mom, so we never asked.

"Hey, Mom!" Blaze waved at her, almost flailing her arms. She must've had some chocolate. Chocolate makes her crazy hyper.

"Want some bacon?" Bubbles asked, and threw the plate Mom's way. Mom caught it in mid-flight and stuffed her face with bacon, her sharp teeth showing.

"Mom, can you help me with potions?" Blossom chimed in.

"Honey, as a full-grown mature witch, you need to figure it out yourself." Mom sang. By now you're probably wondering how we're all related, right? Well, our family is not pureblood, but mixed. Mom always said to be proud of who you are, so Bubbles wouldn't cry when she got picked on for being mixed. I really don't get why its so bad, all of us are different monsters.

"So any news?" I asked. Mom's face went blank, suddenly. I either did something wrong or a shitload of information is going to be laid.

"Summer," She looked at Blossom. Oh, man she's using our middle names. "Chrissy," She looked at me. "Ashley," Her eyes went soft on Bubbles. "Amethyst." She looked at Blaze.

"You have a very important mission I need you to do." She said.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Butch, get your lazy ass up!" Brick screamed at the bottom of the stairs. Damn it!

"You get your lazy ass up!" I yelled back.

"Your ass is the only one not up, dumbass!" Brick shouted. I groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with thump.

"Just get the fuck down before you make a hole in the ceiling!" He yelled. Fuck, does he have to be an asshole in the morning? Its not like I'm a morning person myself, but shit. I walked downstairs since I slept in my clothes. Boomer was trying to balance a pencil on his nose, with his tongue sticking out like it was going to catch it. His curly, dirty blonde hair fell over ocean blue eyes. He's the stupid, naive one of us, always trying to be nice and shit. He wore a dark blue hoodie and denuim jeans. I still can't believe he's a reaper. Boomer, a reaper, a creature that can control death when at full power. He can't get to full power, but I still don't get how he's a reaper.

Brick facepalmed and slapped Boomer, knocking the pencil onto the floor. His orange hair was pulled into a short ponytail that trailed down his back. His red eyes glared at Boomer, telling him to shut up. He wore the same thing always, dark red t-shirt, and baggy jeans. He's the leader of us, not because he was a leviathan, but because he's the oldest. His powers haven't manifested yet, just like Boomer, so he can't shapeshift. Bad temper issues, but not as much as mine.

"Can you stop thinking for a second Butch? Your thoughts are too loud." Bruiser mumbled. His brown and black hair spiked up like mine, but some of his bangs fell over his deep purple eyes. He wore dark baggy jeans and a purple t-shirt. He's the only one of us that has his full powers. Too bad he's a skinwalker, because he could have better powers. His powers aren't that useful since he's really emotionless and cold to everyone and his temper is super long. He still fights back though, being evil and all. He hates everybody and everybody hates him.

"I told you to shut up." He said calmly.

"I can't stop my thoughts, but you can stop reading them." I replied and sat down.

"Just close your mind gate then." He retorted.

"What the fuck is a mind gate?" I asked. Seriously, what the fuck is a mind gate?

"Its the barrier of your mind, which I must say is almost as stupid as Boomer's." He spat back calmly.

"Hey!" Boomer butted in.

"All of you, stop your bickering!" Mom walked into the room with a stern face. Her black hair was in a high ponytail and her blonde bangs were hanging just above her purple and red eyes. She had on a long, fancy, black dress with tiny white pockets and ghostly white high heels. She always had that stern face on, being a hateful person. She pulled out a cigeratte from one of her pockets and lit it with a lighter. She took a puff before glaring at us.

"Boys, I have a very important mission for you to do, and if you fail, I'll have to disown you." She hissed.

* * *

**_Name:_**

**_Nickname(s):_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Heritage:_**

**_Ranking:_**

**_Height:_**

**_Weight:_**

**_City/Country of Birth:_**

**_Eye Color:_**

**_Hair Color & Style:_**

**_Skin Color:_**

**_Tattoos or __Markings or Piercings or Scars:_**

**_Body Shape:_**

**_Clothing:_**

**_Accessories:_**

**_Fur or Feather or Scale:_**

**_Pets or animals following them:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Friends:_**

**Enemies:**

**_Realationship(s):__  
_**

**_Criminal Record:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Pet Peeves:_**

**_Strengths:_**

**_Weaknesses:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Dreams:_**

**_Talents:_**

**_Hobbies:_**

**_Insecurities:_**

**_Problems:_**

**_Vices:_**

**_Drugs:_**

**_Alcohol:_**

**_Smoking:_**

**_Family History:_**

**_Family Bloodline:_**

**_Father:_**

**_Mother:_**

**_Siblings:_**

**_Uncle:_**

**_Aunts:_**

**_Cousins:_**

**_Niece/Nephews:_**

**_Grandmother:_**

**_Grandfather:_**

**_What Are They (Family):_**

**_What Kind of Magic Do They Posses:_**

**_When Using Powers Does Anything in Their Appearance Change:_**

**_What Are They(OC):_**

**_Fur/Scale/Feather Color(At full power):_**

**_Do They Posses Any Other Forms of Magic:_**

**_Any Thing/Time That Triggers Them To Have a Outbreak:_**

_**Do They Have Control of Their Powers**:_

**Yep, I need Ocs and lots of 'em. Feel free to make up a creature, just describe powers clearly. Just to clear it, Blossom is a witch, Bubbles is a fairy, Blaze is a Djinn (life-sucking thing), Buttercup is unknown, Brick is a levithan, Boomer is a reaper, Bruiser is a full-powered skinwalker, and Butch is well, a secret. Being at full power means you get your strongest power and your senses heighten. Gomen for the misunderstanding. There are sudden outbursts throughout the story, so you'll see, I mean read what their full power looks like. :3 ## ~_Awesomeness Leaving~_**


	2. Lime Green

_**Hewlo! ^.~ I know, "IS THIS CHICK DEAD OR SOMETHING?!", but I am alive and not leaving this story! Now listen close, after some time and thinking I have choosen some OCs. BUT not all of them will introduced in this chappie. So if you don't see many OCs, it's because some characters will show up later, but do not worry. ｡◕‿◕｡ AWESOME RIGHT? Wait, you like bananas too? (づ -³-)づ ~Oh, how I love 'dem bananas!~**_

* * *

"What is it?" Bubbles asked after silence swiped upon the us.

Mom sighed heavily and smiled weakly. "You need to find them and take them." She murmured quietly. Blaze's face went emotionless, realizing how serious this was.

"Who's them?" Blaze inquired. Her eyes were flaring in some emotion I couldn't tell.

"The boys." Mom replied. She simply stared blankly at me, as if trying to give off a signal.

"What boys?" Blossom asked. Mom seemed to slow down time when she explained things.

"Created from a deal with the devil are four boys, of one brothern. The false woman in their lives will lead them to a strong triumph Only four girls, of one sisterhood, can lead another way. If nothing is done, the four boys could destroy, not only our world, but the mortal world itself." Mom looked down at the ground before murmuring, "I'm afraid you are the girls."

Red sparks flickered off of Blossom's hands as she stared at Mom, pink eyes wide in disbelief. Blaze's eyes lit up even more, that feeling becoming more apparent and mysterious. Bubbles merely whimpered and sunk in her seat. I was the only one without an outside reaction. Mom never explained stuff that shortly. She'd go into a long, usually boring lecture about things we ask about; it was one of the things Blossom got from her. The only reason she wouldn't go into long lectures about things is so not to upset us or make us worried. And this is surely one of the things we should know about, no matter what. She's hiding something then.

"Mom, that couldn't possibly be _everything._" Blossom said, shooting glances at us. She was always the motherly type when it came to us. I mean, we are her younger sisters and we do get into trouble. But she seemed more worried than usual and she kept looking at me funny. Mom looked up at Blossom and gave her a weary smile.

"That's all I can tell you, sweetheart." Mom grabbed Blossom's hand gently and put both her hands over hers. She actually started to look almost...tired. But she's never tired. Mom's always bouncing all over the place like Bubbles on sugar. What's wrong with her?

Mom turned to us and added, "I need all of you to pack up and get ready. You're leaving tomorrow." '_To where?'_

Bubbles quickly nodded and ran up the stairs, probably not wanting to upset Mom any further. Blaze calmly stood up and floated up the stairs, only to look over her shoulder to give Mom a blank stare. Mom's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded at Blaze. Blaze sighed and continued up the stairs.

"Mom, you have to tell us." Blossom insisted to Mom. Mom's eyebrows came apart and she lost all her cheerfulness for a moment. She pulled Blossom into a sudden hug.

"Blossom, you have to take care of your sisters. Please, that's my final wish." Wait, did she just say 'final wish?' What does that mean? I looked at Mom and saw small tears finding their way out.

"Mom, what do you mean by final wish?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray me. Mom let Blossom out of her hug and came over to me; and gave me a hug as well.

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing." Mom tried to reassure me, rubbing the back of my head. I wasn't really reassured. It was just something about that emotion in Blaze and what Mom said about a final wish that just irked me. Mom couldn't be going away, could she? We're her freaking kids, and we're only 16 years old! If she's going to die, what are we suppose to do? Blossom refuses to get a job at McDonalds' or any junk like that, Bubbles keeps getting false paychecks without even knowing, and me and Blaze get fired at every job we get. And in Qirpitie, young female monsters are not allowed to own any property. But something urged me to hug back, like I would never have that chance ever again.

Mom pulled away, tears surfacing in her marbled purple and pink eyes. She was holding something back. What could it be? "Now go pack." She smiled reassuringly. I gave her a questioning look only to be replied by another smile.

"Mom, are you okay?" Blossom asked, slowly approaching Mom as if she was a dangerous animal. Mom turned to Blossom, not letting her smile fall. It looked painful. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead, her eyes were pained and hurt.

"Yes, dearie, Mummie's just fine." Mom replied almost curtly. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows in worry, but sighed and walked up the stairs. I gave Mom once last look, and followed suit; and walked to my room. Metal and rock band posters were hung crooked on my black and green walls, the only pop of color being the occasional bright green words: "BC RULES!" painted on the walls. Two black bean bags sat in front of my bed, waiting for someone to come and sit down to play video games. My bed was made entirely out of silk and cobwebs that Mom insisted on using for my room. Looking at it now, it didn't seem as comfortable as it usually is. Maybe it's just something with my sight.

I ignored that uncomfortable feeling and started to pack up my small amount of possessions. Only some clothes, a toothbrush, an Ipod, and a small kit Gran-Gran gave me a few years back. I stuffed everything into a small green duffel bag and plopped down on my bed.

What was really happening? Mom never acted so suspicious before. Something's wrong. I just know it. And Blaze had something to do with it; everyone did. '_I wonder what she's doing.' _What could she be doing? I sat up on my bed and propped my head up with my hand. Blaze at this time of day...hmm I've actually never seen her in her room. I've seen Bubbles' art-filled and stuff animal utopia, Blossom's lab/library room, and even Mom's rather odd collection of cards stuffed into her room, but never Blaze's. Hmm. I absentmindedly got up from my bed and walked down the hallway to dark violet door with the words: "KATS!" in bright gold.

I only realized where I was when I opened the door. The room was entirely purple and gold with small spots of electric black. Long, foreign words were being thrown between two characters on the T.V in front of a gold-trimmed purple bed. Blaze was in a rather risque pose, her eyes closed as she tried to pin up her ground-length hair with her feet.

"B-B-Blaze?" I stuttered. She merely opened one eye and greeted, "Ohayou, Nee-sama.", then closed her eyes again. I blinked once, then twice, then three times. A small purple bag was beside her bed, obviously her only luggage, but her clothes were so odd. She was in a torn gown with even more ripped jeans underneath. Her shoes were one black tennis shoe and the other a purple converse. I was speechless; I didn't know she was this weird. Blaze shifted a bit and opened her eyes again.

"Nee-sama? Daijoubu desuka?" She asked rather cluelessly. I blinked again and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I walked further into her room, looking at the poster-covered walls. "Are you alright?" Blaze's eyes closed until there were just half-lidded pools of purple and gold.

"Well, now that I think about, yes. I'm just _fine, _ain't I?" She mused with a smirk. I face-palmed, but laughed nonetheless at her perverted joke.

"Yeah, whatever you say." I breathed another laugh, and put on a serious look realizing why I was here. "Blaze?"

"Hmm?" I took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I know you have something to do with this stuff." I could see her tense up at the words. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. She turned to me with an equally serious face. I'm really starting to hate today. Everyone knows something that I don't. Can't I get in on it?

"Listen, Butterduct. You have nothing to worry about. Where ever we're goin', we'll be fine. Your powers may not have fully developed but I know you can still whoop some ass." She said it with a small grin breaking her serious face. "Besides, Mom's gonna be just fine when we leave, and she knows we'll be the same." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder with another flash of a grin. "Now, get some sleep. I bet we're gonna have a _long _trip." She got up and curled up on the floor.

"But it's only 9:30 A.M, and you're sleeping on the floor!"

She merely yawned and grumbled, "Go to bed, Butterstep."

**_Butch's POV _**

I stuffed the last broken pieces of whatever I was stuffing into my bag and held back the urge to throw the bag out of the window. Mom's words were still echoing in my head, the disdain in her words. _'Some bratty girls are going to try to catch you, my dear boys. And, as your mother, I'm going to have to send you somewhere to protect you.' _She had a laughing echo to her voice, like calling us her 'dear boys' or being even remotely caring of us. It made perfect sense that that would happen, but it was her words that got to me. Since when did we become weaker than some sissy girls?

I can recall more than once that girls, or anyone for that matter, are weaker than us. So why send us off to some place to 'protect' us? That doesn't make any sense. We could easily destroy those girls. I wouldn't even have to lift a finger, and they'd be too scared to do anything. We're pretty menacing. And I'm not saying this because I think we are, but because I know. More than once have I been told to stop being so threatening; not to mention the number of times I've actually almost killed someone.

But, hey, it's not my fault for people being complete jackasses, right? I may a honorary asshole myself, but at least I don't _try _to act tough. It comes naturally unlike all those kids who think cussing and yelling threats mean you're tough. Trust me, it doesn't; it makes you look like a complete idiot.

_I'm _a real threat. So, someone has to tell me why someone thinks we're going to be taken down by some sissy girls. "Because you're not much of a threat to _these _girls." A voice scoffed from behind me. I turned around, a glare planted straight onto my face and glared at Bruiser. He just rolled his eyes, and put his backpack strap on his arm, giving me an emotionless glance.

"Trust me, Brick's said something about these girls before when he was studying or something," He stated plainly. "Besides, if we just go along, maybe our powers will advance. Yours needing it especially."

I glared at him, and rolled my eyes. "Why are you here?"

Another eye-roll. "Because Mom said we had to leave early." Oh, so now we have to early, even though it's 10 in the morning. Oh, how wonderful this day has been.

"Why?" I received another eye-roll accompanied by a scoff.

"Something about a meeting at work, I dunno." He remarked, rolling his eyes again. I gave him a glare and tried to suppress an eye-roll (unsuccessfully). Sighing, I pulled one on my bag's straps and followed him downstairs. As we entered the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find Boomer trying to fit all his sketch books into his bag. Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. A dark red back pack was slung over his arms, straps grey and black.

"One day, when you figure out you don't need all your sketchbooks, people might actually hate you less." He sighed, glaring at Boomer. However, Boomer didn't notice and, for once, shoved his books into the backpack and quickly zipped it up. Tiny, dark blue strings sprung out from the seams, but the backpack stayed together nonetheless, though it did look like a bloated fat kid.

"Finally! Let's leave already!" Boomer let go of a loud sigh, and heaved the backpack onto his back.

**_Buttercup's POV_**

"Buttercup! Buttercup! Hey, Buttercup, wake up!" Bubbles' regular euphoric voice pierced my ears. I groaned and rolled over, shifting my bed sheets onto the floors. I barely opened my eyes, before closing them again. "Buttercup, get up!" Bubbles' voice rose and a sudden shove pushed me off my bed. "Buttercup!" An unfamiliar voice joined in with Bubbles'. I opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see a faint outline of an unknown face. The person was smiling widely, with equally bright green eyes, a lone strand of wavy black hair over their eyes while the rest of her hair was pulled back by a lime green headband. A thin, white shawl was tied around her lime-colored tank top, with a lime green belt, white shorts, and sparkly converse with a bright lime-green hue. She looked, well, _really_ hyper, since she was bouncing on her toes and looked rather enthusiastic.

"Wake up, Butters! We have to go, we're leaving early!" Bubbles repeated again. I didn't even get to say anything as I was literally dragged out o the room by the girl I didn't know with Bubbles following close behind with my bag. The girl looked down at me, as if she wasn't dragging me.

"The name's Sylvia, I'm kind of your lead to your place!" She introduced herself with an energetic smile.

"What place, and why are you dragging me?" I asked, ignoring the fact that she was now dragging me down the stairs.

"Your Mom didn't tell you about the place? That's where you're going stay while you do your studies." She explained, and jumped down from the last step. I fell to the floor behind her, and she let go of my arm."But don't worry," She flashed me another smile. "When you're in Cinchu, nothing's boring!" Once again, when I tried to speak, I was pulled out of the door at lightening speed and tossed into a car. My sisters were already in the back, and Bubbles and Sylvia jumped into the front seat. With her grin still plastered on her face, she turned the mirror to me and repeated,

"Nothing's boring at all!"

* * *

**_Soooo sorry for not giving the OC time, but I have this extreme taste for cliffhangers! Man, I have a problem! Well, don't own the 'Puffs, so yeah. P.S, I'm still accepting OCs, but try to make them boys! 3_**


End file.
